


ocean blue

by GrapeSoda01



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, merman stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeSoda01/pseuds/GrapeSoda01
Summary: kyles at the beach house with his family for spring break and stan has a tail
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	ocean blue

It was spring break and Kyle and his family were spending it at a family member's beach house for the next week.

There were only a few people who came by their side of the beach every once in a while and so they pretty much had it to themselves. Kyle was mostly on his own and stayed near the water picking up shells and eyeing small crabs from afar, terrified of getting pinched. His parents and Ike preferred the air conditioning inside, not being used to the kind of heat. What’s the point? He can’t complain though

He enjoyed the change of scenery, the warm sun felt like a hug and the sand felt nice between his toes. The downside was that he had to down his pale freckled skin in gallons of sunscreen to prevent him from coming back to south park looking like a tomato.

It’s the third day of their stay at the beach house and Kyle is again alone outside on the edge of the dock-his legs hanging over and laying flat on his back enjoying the breeze. 

Something wet suddenly touches his leg and he quickly sits up, pulls his legs back over the dock, and hugs them close to his chest. He’s laid on there for too many hours to know that not once has his legs been close to touching the surface of the water or could be gradually caressed by anything that was in or around it. 

The feeling makes him shiver and after a while, he pokes his head over to inspect the body of water in front of him. Nothing. It looked as it always did and that only soothes his nerves just a little bit but he doesn’t look away. 

How is that possible? The dock is too high up and he wouldn’t be able to dip his big toe in at the very least without hoisting himself over and stretching his leg out to reach the water.

There’s a pause and something in the water changes. Something glimmers beneath the surface but it’s still too far away for him to see what it could be. 

Squinting against the sun, kyle lays on his chest then leans headfirst-body halfway off the dock reaching to get a closer look. He’s close, but not close enough. He carefully positions himself so he could reach down even further. The glimmer fades away and he sighs. What the hell was that? Trick of the light? 

Just as he was about to pull himself back up, it’s there again. This time it’s rising lower and higher like it’s teasing him...like it wants him to reach out for it, and he does. Kyle slowly extends his right hand to the water and a pair of hands abruptly comes out of the water and pulls him in dragging him underneath 

He had no time to breathe before going down, his eyes won’t open and his limbs decide they don’t want to work for some reason. This is it, he thinks. He’s too terrified to move and now he’s going to fucking drown. 

His world shifts and he’s moving again. Where? He doesn’t know. But something cold has him by the wrists and he doesn’t know where it’s taking him. 

kyle’s slowly slips back into consciousness as he lays on his back along the edge of the shore. Wait, the shore? I’m ALIVE. He forgets how to breathe for a second and gasps for air 

He...he can’t believe it. His eyes are still closed and it takes him the uttermost courage to want to open them. His eyes slowly flutter open and are instantly met with the sun looking right back at him. A flock of seagulls fly over and he’s alive, he’s really alive 

He slowly blinks to himself a few times and suddenly a hand waves in front of his face. He quickly sits up and is faced to face with a boy that seems to be about his age, black hair and ocean blue eyes 

“ really thought I almost killed you back there,” said the boy

kyles brain is barely working and he only swallows. the boy raises his eyebrows and laughs, “but hey, I also saved your ass so all is forgiven.” he extends a hand out to Kyle, “right? “ 

Without thinking, Kyle's hand is in his and he quickly draws it back from the immediate cold and kind of slimy touch and shrieks. This only makes the other boy laugh 

Kyle's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight of a patch of... scales??? That is on the other boy's hand and squirms away. 

“What?” the boy scoffs. “Don’t look so horrified, you were the one reaching out to touch them in the first place. It’s because you think they’re pretty, right?” 

Kyle quickly glances down at the boy's hands and back to his face. He thinks he actually might’ve died or is having some fucking bizarre lucid dream to be seeing this shit

Suddenly the boy scoots closer and kyle is crawling back away with his elbows. Closer and further again, the other boy sighs and grabs kyle by the leg, and pulls him back, closing the distance. They’re face to face again 

Blue...like the ocean, kyle thinks again to himself. He looks down and it felt, for a moment, as though his heart stopped. A tail. Scales of various shades of blues and silver shimmered. Not exactly like the ones you see in movies but with fins that are a cross between those of stiff like sharks and delicate like aquarium fish. He doesn’t shriek or squirm away this time.

“...yeah” he chokes out after a while. “...pretty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> y’all please lmk if this is decent and if I should continue this or somethin idk


End file.
